Federation of Hania
The Federation of Hania is the third most powerful human nation in the Milky Way Galaxy in ICY 952. It is a democratic nation and signing member of the Nova-Sicilia treaty, also known as the Four Nations Alliance. It is currently at war with the Humankind Empire of Abh. Linguistics Diverse. History The Federation of Hania is a community of independent planets that have come together in order to prevent themselves from being assimilated by the other big nations. The Sumei system, which first discovered plane-space travel, was formerly within the territory of the Federation. They postulated from immigration and colonization for the population to increase, to the integration of another country. But they did not like interference from outside. It's for this reason the Sumei system joined the Empire. The Federation is famous for its ability to gather information. The Federation does have the third most powerful military of the Milky Way Galaxy. Sylesian War Nova-Sicilia Treaty In ICY 940, the United Mankind invited representatives from the Federation of Hania, the Republic of Greater Alkont, and the People's Sovereign Union of Planets to the planet Nova-Sicilia in their territory. The United Mankind proposed a nonaggression treaty with these nations in order to form a front against the Humankind Empire of Abh. The War In ICY 952, Gwen Tauron was ambassador of the Federation to the Empire. At first the Federation supported the war, but later retreated from the Nova-Sicilia Treaty accusing the United Mankind of fabricating the whole pretext to the war. At that time, the Federation was still not involved yet as it had not participated in the assault on the Imperial Capital. When the Federation of Hania retreated from the Nova-Sicilia Treaty the other three nations of the Four Nations Alliance decried the Hania Federation for its perfidy. Many of the Abh, including Lafiel, were equally disappointed in the Hania Federation. Some time after ICY 955, Tin Kihan become ambassador of the Federation. In ICY 959, he brings forth a proposal from his government to integrate the Federation into the Empire. Whether this is the truth or a plot to trap the Empire is unknown. However, it is certain that alliance friendly elements within the Federation where plotting to take over and attack the Empire. And so Federation of Hania forces attacked the Imperial Capital Lakfakalle later in the year. Constitution Military ﻿ Government The Federation 's political system is a combination of a parliamentary system and representative democracy. The political culture of the Federation is that of power and intrigues. Aiming for any kind of power or position comes with risk and dirty dealings. Diplomacy As member of the Nova-Sicilia treaty, the United Mankind works together with the Four Nations Alliance to contain the Humankind Empire of Abh. Policy The Federation leadership prefers to stay neutral in order to maintain power, however, the opposition never sleeps. Independency of member worlds. Laws Society Diverse and corrupt. Life The Federation's food is highly praised by many, but it has nothing good regarding alcohol. Education Trivia *Hania proverb/saying encyclopedia: Encyclopedia of the sayings used in the Hania Federation. Publishing Company MINTSUIN. References Category:Factions